I Wish to Protect You
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Immortal Rain fic. Brother fic to I am Your Grim Reaper. Rain thinks upon his life and mostly upon his Grim Reaper. Everyone has that someone they think of always. Read and Review! Please!


I Wish to Protect You.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Immortal Rain. Kaori Ozaki does though.  
  
Everyone has that special someone to wonder about.  
  
The ones that make you think nothing of anything but them.  
  
I am Rain Jewlitt.  
  
I am the immortal Rain.  
  
At least I am to her.  
  
Machika Balfaltien.  
  
All others call me by that detested bounty name.  
  
Meteor Methuselah.  
  
But she doesn't.  
  
She calls me by my name even if I wonder why I allow her to call someone who is dead.  
  
Her soft hair is playing on my leg.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Or rather she had been.  
  
So far our relationship has been more tears than smiles.  
  
But when we are happy, I cherish her smile as it brightens up her hair.  
  
I often wonder as I pet her small mane, if she really meant it.  
  
No one had told me that.  
  
Not even Freya.  
  
Freya had never gotten the chance, but.....  
  
She had.  
  
And she did.  
  
My fingers stroke her soft face as I am left to ponder on what she meant.  
  
I am old.  
  
I don't understand how to please a young woman but yet I know that I would try.  
  
She had told me the words I had never thought to hear.  
  
She had said she loved me.  
  
She loved me.  
  
And I let myself slip.  
  
How stupid of me.  
  
Even after six centuries, I notice that she has been the only one so far who has returned my humanity.  
  
Little by little, I am slowly becoming human.  
  
Even if all I want to do is actually die.  
  
Looking upon her smooth face, I touch the lips I kissed.  
  
It was accidental.  
  
I hadn't meant to do it.  
  
My heart, my hollow heart, had been beating so hard that it had hurt when I looked into her eyes.  
  
It had been an accident, but the passion from her and I........  
  
It was nearly enough for me to undo her completely but I couldn't.  
  
Machika was all I had.  
  
She is all I want.  
  
I realize even more that my wish to die doesn't nearly compete with my wish to protect the frail creature I put into happiness.  
  
I want to protect her.  
  
Against Yuca Collabell.  
  
Against myself.  
  
Reaching down, kissing her once more I whisper the words I never dared to say before.  
  
Machika, I love you.  
  
Do you want to get married one day?  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Do you love me?  
  
I grin as she answers.  
  
My Grim Reaper loves her mission.  
  
She loves me.  
  
It has nearly been thirty something years since I got turned human.  
  
Since I have faced Yuca Collabell.  
  
Since I have seen the end of the world.  
  
Since she nearly died for me yet again.  
  
It has been nearly thirty something years since she and I got married.  
  
I still think, even with the wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes, that she's still beautiful.  
  
Right now though, she is the most beautiful.  
  
Holding her weapon, merely nodding saying that I had been waiting for this day.  
  
I had, but I had something better.  
  
I had her.  
  
But she knew that I also wanted this.  
  
I had harbored this wish for six centuries.  
  
And today, even on my birthday, I want this wish to be granted, finally.  
  
I love her.  
  
I love our children and our grandchildren but I wanted this to be done ever since I was told I was immortal.  
  
I have urged her beautiful hands; those slender wrinkled ones, to just take one effortless sweep.  
  
She has consented.  
  
I watch the scythe come down.  
  
I immediately think of my grandchildren, Saeria, Helios, Arc, and Kenshin.  
  
I think of our three children, Zol, Freya, and Daisuke.  
  
I think of our first meeting.  
  
I think of our first kiss.  
  
I at last think of her, my soul mate.  
  
Now, as I am in heaven, I was asked to be assigned as a guardian angel.  
  
God asked me.  
  
He understood.  
  
He understood my wish.  
  
I am now back with her.  
  
Her long arms wrapped around the pillow I used to sleep on when I was alive.  
  
My fingers trace her face.  
  
I know as I watch her die in her sleep like I was told she would that I would see her once more.  
  
Going back up to heaven, I see she is waiting, her youth restored.  
  
I wasn't running away Machika.  
  
Machika Jewlitt.  
  
My wish came true, you know.  
  
Yes, it really did.  
  
I wished to protect you, Machika.  
  
Even if it seems as if you're always protecting me.  
  
Heaven's waiting for us.  
  
Yes, Machika, let's go.  
  
;; I need to stop watching Oliver and Company. I'm already crying even though its only five minutes in the beginning. POOOOOOOOOR OLIVER!!!!! I love Oliver and Company even though it makes me cry. Dodge is a John Travolta waiting to happen. GO FUCKING OLLIE!!!  
  
Okay, so far that's my report on my well being. ;; Well, to answer questions, I've only read to the second volume. I LOVE the series. A lot of my friends were originally like whatever because they just didn't pick it up or read any reviews. I picked it up out of boredom and interest for a person with a scythe. I love weapons and one day I want to make one. I'm getting my friend to buy me all of the next three volumes.  
  
;; I am now crying since I finished this!! IT's sooooo good!!! ((Well, to my written standards. It makes me cry!!)) Well, I gtg. There may be some more like of Eury or Julienne or even Sharem and Ishmael.  
  
But we'll see. I don't think I'd write something good for Sharem or the others.  
  
Please read and review!!!!! 


End file.
